


The magic trick you pull on me

by MySecretStories



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Author's first language isn't English, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Teen Angst, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories
Summary: Jason Todd is a muggleborn fighting against the stereotypes people put him into. Tim Drake has been forced into a life he hates and he's ready to watch it burn.In other words: Jason Todd is an ass but not a bad person, and Tim is ready to change his name to Tired Done-with-this-shit.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 32
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I say this is 3 chapters long, but that's not set in stone. The chapters could be read individually, as they are only loosely connected by timeline, not by a story arc. If I feel like writing more chapters later on in this AU or if someone asks for more or gives me a prompt in this AU, I will update them into this story. :) 
> 
> So if you like it, please don't be afraid to ask for more or give me a prompt in this universe, I would love to write more for you guys if you want it! :D

"Father, I demand you let me take the NEWT exams this year."

"No."

"Then the O.W.L.s!"

"No."

Damian slammed his hands onto the table.  
"You let Drake take the O.W.L.s early! I'm much better than him, let alone the neanderthals in my grade!" he gestured towards the door, meaning everyone else outside of it. Jason rolled his eyes. Damian had been going on about this all summer. Their schoolmates were finally arriving today, so at least from now on, Jason would be allowed to sleep in the Slytherin dorm instead of the one Bruce set up for them in the headquarters.

Damian may be a Slytherin himself, but the third and the sixth years were still separated into different rooms.

Bruce put down the Daily Prophet and raised his eyes onto his son. Jason looked at him over the book in his hand. He was pretty sure Bruce aged five years in the last two minutes.

"Tim's case was different, he had different reasons for bringing his exams forward. Also, he did the NEWT exams, not the O.W.L.s," he answered calmly. Bruce had a patience of the saint when it came to Damian. But only Damian.

"Then why is he still here? Everyone would be happier if he left!" Damian answered. His eyes were only fire, and he probably didn't even realise, but his fingers curled around his wand

"Dami, that was mean! Also, not true," Dick chided softly from the couch. He was already dressed in his Hufflepuff uniform, his robe lying next to him. He was in his seventh year, and of course he had been made Head Boy. Jason was ready to throw him out of the astronomy tower.

"I'm still better than him! It's ridiculous that he got to take the exams early and I don't! DRAKE, DUEL WITH ME!" he shouted and twirled around, his robe fluttering around. His face was red from anger, his wand draw and pointed at the boy. But Tim had his head down on the small table in front him, sleeping on an open book. Damian's whole body shook from the primal rage he felt as he saw how Tim wasn't even listening.

Jason closed his book and let it fall onto his thigh.  
"Also, brat, why the fuck do you want to take the exams? You still can't leave the school. Replacement still sucks ass here with us," he said.

"Jason, language!" Bruce said with a stern look.

"What? I'm right. He may have the exams down but he still can't use magic outside of school until he's seventeen," he said, pointing at Tim over his shoulder.

"That's true, but you don't need a swear word in every single sentence," Bruce answered before standing up. He glanced up at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Go, get ready. Everyone shall be arriving right now. I'll see you guys at the dinner," he dismissed them with a wave of his wrist before he turned around and walked down the stairs into his office.

"No need to go full Headmaster on us," Dick murmured under his breath before he stood up from his place on the couch. He put his robe on before stepping to Tim. Damian was still fuming under his breath before he opened the hidden corridor that connected Bruce's office to a random corridor in the school. He stalked away before any of them could say anything else.

"I'll talk to him later," Dick promised gently, before he put his hand on Tim's shoulder to shake him awake softly. Jason didn't wait for him to wake him up. He had spent the entire summer with them, he was more than ready to leave all of them behind. There was only so much fun he could get from pushing their buttons before they became infuriating.

Damian was just a peachy person to be around, and while Jason could understand where he came from most of the time, he just became too much after a while.

Dick was just the worst if you asked Jason. The perfect golden boy, who was loved by everyone. He was a prefect, now headboy, and all around King of the school. He didn't even have to try to get good grades, being the naturally talented fucker he was. He was also older than most of his grade, since he started school later than normal to tour with the magic circus he grew up in.

And Tim... Jason didn't even want to think about him. He infuriated Jason to no end. Jason didn't go back to Hogwarts for one year after a particularly nasty year spent with Bruce but he didn't think that Bruce would just go and fucking get a new kid to replace him in their little makeshift family. That betrayal hurt like bitch.

Bruce took them in because they had no places to go home for the summer. Dick's parents died in an accident, and he couldn't go back to the circus after a school year. Jason was muggleborn and homeless when he got his letter, and Bruce took him in, so he wouldn't go back to the street. It was Jason's own issues that pushed him back onto the streets for his fourth year. But he never thought there could be someone new coming to the family. Especially since Tim had everything the others didn't. He had parents, a fucking mansion and a shit ton of money. There was no reason for him to be there with them.

And he couldn't even avoid him, because the kid of course needed to jump between classes because he was a genius and Jason was a class lower than he should be because of his skipped year.

But for the time being, he could leave them behind. Jason strutted down to the Slytherin dorm to change, before leaving for the main hall. Most of the other students were already sitting in their places, chatting away their friends while they waited for the first years and the feast that followed after.

Jason turned to the table at the end of the hall where his own house was sat, but someone tackled him before he could even take a step towards it.  
"Welcome back, Jay!" Roy shouted into his ear, throwing his whole body against Jason's. If Jason wasn't so keen on training all summer, he would have fallen under the other's weight.

"I swear to Merlin, if you don't get off me I'll tear your head off," he grunted and straightened up. Roy laughed heartily and threw his arm around Jason's shoulder. His bright red hair was pulled into a small ponytail at his nape, his yellow tie making his appearance fiery with only the black stripes and robe muting it. Had he been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff, there would be no hope for him.

"Always such a ray of sunshine," the other commented but didn't let Jason go until they reached the Slytherin table.

"Todd, tell her that I don't care if she has fucking Superboy himself on her team, we're gonna crush them," Artemis hollered out from the other end of the hall as they sat down before walking over with a smug Kori walking by her side.

Usually the Slytherin table was almost empty until people were told to sit at their own house's table but as he sat down, suddenly the whole gang gathered around it. Jason watched the girls come to them. Their group was rowdy and kind of problematic and loud, but it was his group.

"That's right. You can say a prayer for the Kent kid," he answered. Artemis looked at him with a satisfied glint on her eyes, she was the other Slytherin with them, with only Kori being a Gryffindor. But as much as Gryffindors annoyed the hell out of Jason, he needed to admit that Kori was the coolest being to ever grace that earth.

"Tell yourselves that."

"I mean, we all know that neither of you stand a chance," Roy commented off-handedly. Kori raised her perfect eyebrow which made him grin. "I mean, we have the Flying Grayson himself and me as chaser, with the Allen kid for seeker and Bizarro for keeper. If you think anything gets through that wall, you're truly misguided," he drummed his hands on the table in excitement before waving his hands in the air to catch Bizarro's attention. The half-giant was looking around the hall with fear in his eyes as he played with a doll in his hands. The doll was almost six years old at that point and they needed to mend it so many fucking times it drove Artemis mad, but Bizarro held it so dearly that they didn't have the heart to tell him off. 

"Me had a carriage to myself," Bizarro said as he pushed himself onto the small bench by the table.

"Did Pup-pup behave on the ride?" Kori asked, putting her hand on the guy's forearm. Bizarro nodded his head as an agreement. Before showing the Clark Kent doll to her. It felt stupid that he had a doll off their astronomy teacher, but in their first year, Bizarro could only be handled when he was calm. And when he was calm, he would talk about Clark Kent and how he was the first wizard to successfully apparate to the Moon and back without dying or dismembering himself in the process AND dying. So Jason bought a Clark doll in Hogsmade so they would have a way of reaching Bizarro during a fit.

Jason listened to them ramble on around him, being content with just listening to them. He saw how Dick and Barbara talked at door, watching everyone enter the Great Hall, while Barbara kept Dick up to dtte with the prefects. He saw the Kent kid enter with his hyperactive Hufflepuff friend, before spreading his arms to envelop Tim in a hug. Jason almost frowned at the wide smile Tim gave the boy before leaning into the embrace. He hasn't seen his replacement smile that wide the whole summer. He also wasn't a fan of how the so-called Superboy's hand remained on Tim's waist even after they pulled back from the hug.

"Jay, you good?" Roy asked, pulling Jason's attention back to himself. Jason nodded his head, turning his eyes away from the trio.

"Yeah. Just being so much with the golden boys fucked with my head," he said.

The halls filled up, and even though most of the other Slytherin gave them weird glances, the group ignored them and just kept to themselves. That was until Bruce clapped his hands together, which sounded like a thunder in the Hall. Everyone turned to look at him and they fell silent. He ran his eyes over his students.  
"Everyone please go to your house's table. You may go to other tables on every meal starting tomorrow, but for tonight, please keep to it," he said," giving a pointed look to some groups around the hall. Roy gave Jason a pat on the shoulder before leaving the table and walking beside Bizarro to their table, while Kori just flew up to her table. Some of the younger kids sighed in awe while Jason just snorted. She was always one to show off, be it quidditch or off the court.

Bruce also shook his head but didn't comment on it.  
"Great, thank you. Now, first thing first, everyone, please welcome our new first years. As always, keep guiding them and helping them on their journey," he said and at the wave of his hand the doors of the great hall flew open, revealing a flock of children. Their mouths fell open as they took in the great hall. Some of them seemed nervous as they noticed the other students, while others were completely taken by the enchanted ceiling. They were cute, still innocent and eager to learn. They didn't know better yet. Diana grabbed the Sorting Hat and called out the kids name after name.

They all clapped for the new ones in their house but everyone was only waiting for one specific kid. Two years ago they were waiting for Damian to be sorted, so they could have Bruce Wayne's child in their quidditch team. But there was one man in the wizarding world, who's name was synonymous with flying. There was a reason Conner Kent was nicknamed Superboy.

"Jonathan Kent!" The blood son of Clark Kent himself, now their astronomy teacher.

The boy skipped up on the stairs to the little seat and took his place with a big smile. His glasses were identical to the ones his father and Conner wore, but even those disappeared as the enormous hat was placed on his head. The whole hall fell silent.

And then the hat spoke:  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dick and Roy were already out of their seats, clapping and hollering loudly with the rest of their house joining in. Even Clark stood up from his seat at the High Table. Jonathan ran from the seat to the table, accepting the congratulatory pats and smiles happily. His father had been a Hufflepuff, so he was already counting on carrying on his legacy.

The sorting carried on, then Bruce made his usual speech, before they finally got the feast. And with that, another long year at Hogwarts had started.

**************

Jason had a simple plan for life. After getting his letter at eleven and basically a second chance at a good life, he wanted to study hard and get good grades that would help him get a good job here without having to go back to the muggles that ruined his life. He appreciated people who had a set goal and were ready to work for it, no matter what. He understood hard work and valued it, but he also knew when it was time to make the shortcuts. He truly understood. But he drew a line at some point. And that line was at cutting studying, because contrary to popular relief and unlike in muggle schools, studying here was essential to make it big in their world.

And this was the reason he was ready to send Tim Drake into the afterlife this second.

They were literally a week into the school year. A week. Even the worst students tried to keep up a facade that they would study in the new year. And then there was Tim fucking Drake. Who was already sleeping with his head on the table, his shoulder rising rhythmically with each soft breath.

Jason's hold was so tight around his quill it was just seconds away from snapping and he had already enchanted it to make it stronger. Since Tim was allowed to jump between grades and take any class in any grade he wanted, him and Jason had a surprisingly large amount of classes together. And Jason hadn't seen him Tim pay attention in any of his classes, even if he actually had the decency of staying awake during them.

Jason tore a page out of his book and angrily scribbled onto it. He waited a second for Professor Jordan to turn back towards the blackboard before throwing the paper against Tim hard enough so that it would wake him.

Tim's had snapped up with a sharp intake and he looked around. His tired, Egyptian blue eyes met Jason's angry gaze before he leaned down to grab the paper from the floor. He unfolded it, read the words scribbled onto it, before rolling his eyes. Then he just turned back towards the board and propped his head up with his hand. If he fell asleep again, at least he didn't do it in a showy way.

And this is why Jason hated humanity. Imbeciles, every single one of them. Waiting for the results to fell into their lap instead of working for it. And if it was about Dick fucking Grayson or Tim fucking Drake, it seemed that it really just fell into their lap. And it annoyed the hell out of Jason.

He was pretty sure his head was ready to blow up by the time his classes were done and he could finally retreat into the library. Jason let out a sigh and took in the blessed quiet of the place as he walked to his usual table as far in the back as it was allowed and took his place by the window. If he had to choose, Jason's favourite place in Hogwarts was the library.

He didn't need to listen to the bullshit his housemates spewed about muggleborns, not minding that there were muggleborns in Slytherin too. There were no loud Gryffindors unless they absolutely needed to be, or if they were, they were quiet. And the Ravenclaw students usually minded their own business, leaving Jason alone, so he was fine with them.

Jason packed out his things and started up his own studying. He reorganised his notes sometimes wrote them again if he decided they were too messy. He didn't look up when he saw a kid step close to him just to pass him by as he looked for a book. Kid couldn't be more than twelve and they were intimidated enough by the tall and buff Slytherin to not make too much noise.

But then the kid pushed him, making him not only fuck up the word his writing, but also knock over his inkwell, spilling the black liquid all over the parchment. Jason took a deep breath, willing himself not to blow up. Slowly, he turned around in his seat. The kid flinched in his place, his brown eyes filling with tears as he looked at Jason. He couldn't be any older than a second year. His tie was askew, already falling apart, the Hufflepuff colours melting together with his blind hair. He was trembling, holding his arms around himself.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," he whined out before letting out a sob. "I-I just... Wanted to reach t-the book and I-I lost my footing and.... And..." he sobbed again, tears and snot now running down his face. He looked ready to pee himself on the spot, way too scared to run away. Jason closed his eyes. Just his luck. Most of the school was already scared shirtless when they saw him, he didn't need poor kid terrorized for life.

He let out a sigh and stood up from his seat. The kid let out another whine, not daring to turn away when Jason met his gaze.  
"Which book do you want?" he asked. The kid was still looking at him with tear-filled eyes, but he quit sobbing.

"W-what?"

Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"I asked which book you want? I can take it down for you," he answered calmly.

"Easy-to-follow Herbology with Illustrations for Beginners by..."

"Neville Longbottom, I know," Jason finished for him before taking the book off the shelf ang holding it out for the boy. "Here."

The boy just looked at it for a moment before taking it with trembling hands. He clutched it against his tiny chest.  
"Thank you!" he said before running away. Jason didn't try to lull himself into the thought that he saw a tiny smile on the kid's face. He just sat back and charmed the table clean of ink and pulled out a new parchment.

He had already made a pact with the librarian in his fifth year that she would let him stay in the library as long as he wanted if he sometimes helped him out when some of the kids gave her trouble. So nobody was surprised when he only emerged from the library around ten pm, when nobody was supposed to be around anymore.

"You're fuckin' with me, right?" Jason asked out loud, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Timothy Jackson Drake lay on the ground, using his bag as pillow, his back against the foot of a statue. He was sleeping. Always fucking sleeping. Jason seriously considered leaving him there. He should just leave him there if the guy was stupid enough to fall asleep in a spot like that.

But unlike the rumours said, Jason wasn't a bad person. He was an asshole, sure, he owns that. But he wasn't a bad person.

So despite every single cell in his body protesting, he squatted down next to Tim and shook his shoulder.  
"Hey, Replacement," he called out, gripping the bony shoulder tight. Tim jolted awake, grabbing at the hand holding him.

"Yeah?" he barely opened his eyes as he looked around before his gaze landed on Jason.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Jason asked, pulling his hand back. Tim laid back down onto his bag.

"Sleeping. What does it look like?" he asked, obviously not bothered by the situation.

"And why here when you have a perfectly okay room in the tower?"

Tim shrugged, pulling his robe closer to his body.  
"Because the Riddler doesn't let me in. Here I'm visible enough for someone to notice me and wake me in the morning, but not in the way enough for someone to step on me," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone before closing his eyes again.

"You have absolutely no self-preservatory instinct, do ya?" Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was surrounded by idiots left and right. He was aware that wizards were not the most advanced humans in the planet, but damn, they could always surprise him with shit like this.

Tim sighed as he opened his eyes again and pushed himself up onto his forearm.  
"Look, I haven't had a full night's sleep in four days, since that ass locked me out. And _someone_ " he gave Jason a very pointed look "doesn't let me sleep in class. So at this point, I'm ready to sleep wherever, wether you like it or not." And with that, he turned onto his other side, pressed his forehead against the cold marble of the statue and curled around himself.

Suddenly, around fourteen different hexes ran through Jason's had that could make the guy's life miserable. He didn't even realise his wand was already in his hand, pointing at Tim. He was so ready to finally help the guy learn his lesson. Moral compass and decency? Ain't nobody who needs that shit.

But he only murmured two spells, fast enough so Tim wouldn't have time to do a counterspell. The first one knocked him out, so he would definitely be asleep as Jason lifted him up and carried him down the corridor. The other was a truth spell, where Jason could ask anything and Tim would tell him truth.

He didn't use the hidden corridor that took them to Bruce's office, but the official way. He said the word, so the stairs opened up and lead him to the office. If he cared any more than this, Jason would have minded how light Tim was and how easily he carried him through the school, but this much good deed and niceness was more than enough for a day.

Bruce was already coming into the room when Jason reached the top of the stairs.  
"What happened?" the man asked, cutting straight to the important part. He was wearing a robe unlike the usual suit he wore to teach. Jason put Tim onto the sofa Bruce had in his office and threw his bag onto the small coffee table.

"Found him sleeping on the ground next to the statue of the fat woman with the dragon. Apparently the Riddler locked him out of the Ravenclaw dorm," he answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Bruce frowned as he put his hand on Tim's forehead to see if he was sick.

"Why would he do that? He likes being the portrait for the Ravenclaw dorm," he muttered much more to himself than Jason. But Jason grinned in answer.

"He tried to ask Timbers a riddle while he was caffeine deprived. Timmy here told him to suck his dick, and when the Riddler got angry, he only answered that he can eat his ass too," he chuckled. Caffeine deprived Tim Drake was the best Tim Drake in Jason's opinion." He only has clean clothes because Barbie brings them out for him."

Bruce closed his eyes. He seemed to age years in a few seconds as he listened to the story.  
"I'll talk to Ed tomorrow," he promised as he reached to a throw blanket he had on the armchair. He put it around Tim and tucked him in before turning back to Jason. "You should go to bed now also. Do you want to stay here or are you going back to your dorm?"

Jason sat into the armchair and pulled his bag onto his lap.  
"I'll go down in a sec, I just need to write some shit down," he said. He never used those spells before, he wanted to jot down the effects while they were still fresh in his memory.

Bruce nodded his head.  
"Alright. You know where to find me if you need me," he said, walking to the door.

Jason just waved him off.  
"Sure."

He wrote quickly, before leaning back and letting his gaze linger on the sleeping figure on the sofa. Tim looked so small curled up under the blanket. He had always been slim, but sometimes it still hit Jason like a ton of broch how lithe he actually was. His almost doll like features were ruined by the big bags under his eyes, but he seemed peaceful sleeping. If it had been anyone else, he would be even seen as beautiful.

But it was Jason there, and Jason definitely didn't think that. Not even as he fell asleep in the armchair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on my Sorting and some of the JLA and the other adults in my Hogwarts universe:   
> Tim's explained in this chapter.
> 
> Dick as Hufflepuff: I like to think that if Dick could choose then he would always choose the peaceful way of solving things instead of fight, and this kind of looking for peace in a situation is such a Hufflepuff thing. Also, he would die for his loved ones.
> 
> Jason as Slytherin: this is probably what most people want to argue because it's the "mean" house. I chose this because of AMBITIONS. Slytherin is the house with the word Ambitions in the top three words for descriptions. He has set goals and he'll do anything to achieve them. And this is why I chose Slytherin for him.
> 
> Damian: I thought a lot about whether I want him in Gryffindor and Slytherin. The reason I chose Slytherin was because when I think about shit hitting the fan with someone dear to Damian I feel that he would be one to use some "underhanded" measures to protect his loved ones.
> 
> Roy as Hufflepuff: despite all the shit he's been through, Roy is a rather positive character. His friends and family are his entire world and life and I don't think that he could exist in a world without them and be happy. And this need for his friends to be around him and this loyalty to them without anything else in the mix is what put him in Hufflepuff in my head.
> 
> Clark and Jon as Hufflepuff: When I tried to reason for putting them in any house I was always reasoning between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but my heart just kept calling Hufflepuff, so I ran with that.
> 
> Bruce: Headmaster, DADA teacher 
> 
> Diana: Headteacher of Gryffindor, History of Magic teacher
> 
> Clark: Headteacher of Hufflepuff, Astronomy Teacher
> 
> Barry: Headteacher of Ravenclaw, Arithmancy teacher
> 
> Selina Kyle: Headteacher of Slytherin, Tranfiguration Teacher

"I have a theory," Tim threw himself down onto the seat opposite of Jason.

"God help us all," Jason muttered under his bed, not looking up from his book. They were just about to have their first test in most of their subject, so Jason wanted to be prepared for that. He was adamant on ignoring the other.

"I think that people are constricted by the use of wand and spells. Children often use magic accidentally without the use of either of that, so I think that both are a forced norm," he started his ramble, putting his hands on the table. "Wands are used so people won't just explode of power the moment they try to use magic. They concentrate the power into the wand, even if they don't intend to do so. So if they could really concentrate onto a point, there would be no need for wands. Spells on the other hand are used because they make sure that the magic has the intended effect. We learn that this spells those this and that spell does that, but I think that if we decide that we use this word as a spell from tomorrow while fully meaning it to have an exact effect, it would also work. So I'm sure we could use magic without actually saying or using the spells, " Tim finished his monologue and leaned back in his chair. He was looking at Jason with millions of questions in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"And why should I care about this?" Jason still didn't look up.

"Because if my calculations are correct, which they usually are, then we could use magic at least three times faster. There would be no need to use a wand, so it saves the time we would spend with pulling it out and making the right motion. It would also be much more efficient during duels, because the opponent wouldn't know which spell we are using since we're not shouting it out, and they would have no way of counteracting it," he answered in a matter of fact tone. Jason sighed. Tim was making a compelling argument, but Jason had no need to spare any more brain capacity for it than he already had.

"That's nice. And why is it so fucking important right now that you can't leave me alone?" he finally raised his eyes from his paper to look up onto Tim. The boy's black hair fell into his yes, beautifully messy and more than long enough for Jason to ran his fingers through it. He strengthened his hold on his book to send that thought away.

"I saw Dick use silent and wandless magic a lot lately. And I need someone who can actually understand what I'm talking about to see if it actually makes sense to another human or just in my mind," his eyes widened slightly like he was just questioning his own sanity. He was almost vibrating in his place, bouncing his legs a little and shaking slightly.

Jason leaned forward.  
"When was the last time you slept through the night?" he asked, closing his book on the table.

"On the weekend. It's just that I'm running low on the good coffee and the shit they serve here doesn't help," Tim replied with a slight frown. His nose crunched up, his lips slightly pouted.

Jason shook his head.  
"You should quit this, I don't wanna haul your ass around again when you drop down," he said before pushing his seat back and standing up. "Maybe if you're shitty enough, your opponent will knock you unconscious for a few days," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the door.  
"We share a DADA class? That's coming up in a few minutes?" he could literally see that Tim had absolutely no recollection of this whatsoever. "You know, just because you already went through the NEWT ones you don't get to just fuck around. If you don't respect the teachers, at least respect the rest of us who don't get shit handed to them on a silver platter," he spat at him before turning away and leaving the room.

Jason knew that he was easy to piss off. One sentence gone wrong and he would blow up. There was a reason people were so afraid of him. But he also knew that if there was someone who wouldn't take this onto himself, that would be Tim. If Jason had waited for a moment, then Tim would have probably given a sarcastic reply or would've put Jason into his place.

Jason stepped into the DADA classroom and threw himself down into the back row, into the seat right by the window. This way nobody was behind him that could do anything that pulled his attention away from Bruce in the front of the classroom. Roy sat next to him, but at this point, he knew better than to disturb Jason during class. The red head usually just sat there and doodled into his notebook.

But today was different, they couldn't just stay in their places, as the moment Tim all but fell through the door and the lesson started, Bruce gestured them to stand up.

"Now, since next year you all be taking the NEWT exams, from now on we'll be focusing on the hands-on aspect on Defense Against Dark Arts. This far you learned everything you could from books, but we want you to leave this school prepared for everything. You may not use these spells in your life, but you may also need to to save yourself one day, shall you become and auror or just simply an unfortunate soul," he said, earning himself a few giggles from the girls in the front row. Jason rolled his eyes. Bruce was already nearing his fourties, he was a teacher and married to his work, and yet some girls still acted like he was an eligible bachelor who was only waiting for a young student to sweep him off his feet. The mere ideas made Jason frown. He also knew how Bruce and their Transfiguration teacher Professor Kyle have been dancing around each other since they were students themselves.

"So we'll be allowed to duel?" Of course Tim were to ask that. He just couldn't sit on his ass without trying out his theory in practice.

"Not here. If you want to duel, you need to attend the club after school," Bruce answered with a pointed look. "Today we're starting with a spell you guys haven't used yet, hopefully. Please, push the tables to the side and line up."

Jason took his stand at the back of the classroom, letting the all too eager girls take their place in the front, getting into catfights to be the first in the line. Jason crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the wall.

Bruce made a wave with his wand which made an all too familiar wardrobe move into the middle of the room. Jason furrowed his brows. They have already faced off the Boggart in their third year, this wasn't a spell they haven't used and Bruce was most likely aware of that, since he taught them since they came to the school. But the man seemed calm as he put his hand on the side of the wardrobe.

"Most of you are thinking of the Boggart I had you face in your third year. But I can assure you, this isn't that. This time, this wardrobe has a real Dementor inside," he said. Everyone fell silent. The girls quit giggling, the guy's stopped groaning about the task. They all heard rumours about the dementors before. That they were the guards of Askaban and how there was a year when they were also employed at Hogwarts. But at this point they were just rumours, because nobody who has seen that year was since long retired.

"Who knows what a dementor is and what they are doing?" Bruce looked around. Some people put up their hands and waited for the man to call on them.

"Yes, Miss Sandsmark?" he looked at a Gryffindor girl standing by her usual group of other Gryffindor students.

"A dementor is a dark creature. They suck out all the joy and peace from world around them," she answered softly.

Bruce nodded.  
"Good. One point to Gryffindor. Now, who knows how we protect ourselves from a dementor?" This time nobody raised their hand.

A soft sigh came from the corner before Tim spoke up:  
"With a patronus."

"Exactly. But raise your hand first, Mr. Drake. While you're at it, please explain what is a patronus." Bruce gave Tim a strict look, but didn't take a point since the answer was right.   
"A Patronus is a positive energy field that takes the shape of a creature, usually an animal or a magical creature, but in rare cases it could be humans too. They are basically everything a dementor feeds on, but if the person who cast the spell concentrates enough on their happy memories and thoughts they can overpower the dementor. This is however a very complex spell and even advanced wizards struggle with it sometimes," Tim answered without a moment of hesitation. Bruce nodded.

"That's right. Now, I want all of you to try and cast a Patronus. Give it a few tries. I may be evil when it comes to test, but I will not have you face a dementor when you haven't cast a real Patronus yet," he answered. "The spell goes as follows: Expecto Patronum."

And with that, Bruce's wand errupted in a giant hord of blue bats. They shone gently in the well lit room, spreading their wings as they flew around, sometimes moving close to the students. Some girls screamed and grabbed their hair, but most only flinched. Jason didn't even blink. Then the bats disappeared as they came.

"And this is it. Concentrate on a happy thought. Bring up the times when you were the happiest, of memories that always make you smile. And then cast the spell," Bruce explained again, putting away his wand. The students looked at each other before they got to it. Soon the spell was cast hundreds of times in a row.

Jason took a look at his wand before softly murmuring:" Expecto Patronum." Nothing happened. He tried and tried again, getting more frustrated each time. Especially when a cheetah ran past him full speed, leaving a soft trail of light after itself.

"Good work, Mr. Allen. Everybody, concentrate on the happy..." Bruce started his monologue again but Jason tried to tune him out. It just pissed him off even more. Because after the cheetah came an otter. Then a bunny. A tortoise, a cat, a parrot. Think of the positives. Easy fucking thing to say when you're not the only one failing the spell.

"I got a phoenix! Fuck, Jay, look, I got a phoenix!" Roy exclaimed excitedly, but the moment his focus shifted the phoenix disappeared. Jason looked at him, and seriously tried to think of something nice to say, but Bruce called out again, saving him of spewing shit to hurt his best friend.

"That's a quiet steady Patronus, Mr. Kent," he said loud enough for everyone to hear and turn to them. Conner 'Superboy' Kent was circled by a huge wolf dog that came up to his chest almost. Jason frowned. He was working really hard not to be impressed.

Conner grinned. He happily received the pats on the bag from his friends and reciprocated the smile Tim gave him from the corner of the room.   
"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I won't force you to try and take on a dementor, but if you have such control of your Patronus, then you may have a chance of defeating it," Bruce said, and even if his words were calm, there was a challenging look in his eyes. His words made sure he couldn't be blamed if something went wrong, but he was still daring the boy to take on the beats.

And a challenge like that never went unanswered by a Gryffindor. The wolfdog disappeared as Conner stepped forward.

"I'll do it," he exclaimed, his voice steady, his eyes unwavering from Bruce's. The teacher suppressed a smile before stepping to the wardrobe.

"Alright then. Everyone please step to walls and give Mr. Kent some space," he said, patting the side of wardrobe before turning to Conner again. "I will be here the whole time of something doesn't go well. If you can't do it while facing the dementor that's normal. There are adults much more experienced than you who can't summon their Patronus," he added. Conner nodded his head and took on a fighting stance with his wand facing the wardrobe.

Bruce stepped to the side.  
"Then here we go." He flicked his wrist and the doors of the wardrobe slammed open. The room's temperature seemed to drop to extreme cold the second the doors opened. The light went out, breathing became hard.

The dementor seemed to be over three meters tall. It loomed over the students like Goliath, posing an impossible foe to defeat. They couldn't really see it from the hood pulled over its face and body, but it was enough to plant the fear in their hearts. The black robe fluttered around the dementor even in the stillness of the room, smoke and fog oozing out of its mere existence.

Jason knew what fearing for one's life felt like. But this... This was something else. This was even deeper than that. At least death was the end. Nothing mattered, nothing hurt. The dementor promised eternal suffering.

Conner took a deep breath and ignored the shivers that wrecked through his body.  
"Expecto Patronum!" it was loud and clear, but the wolf dog he summoned was really faint and after a moment it disappeared. But it was enough for the dementor to turn away from Conner.

It turned its hooded head around before dragging itself towards Jason. Jason froze. His senses were overwhelmed the moment the hooded head turned to him. He could smell the drugs his mother rushed mixed with the vomit she so often lay in on the ground. He felt his father's breath on his face and his grip on his neck when he was drunk. The cold of the unheated apartment in the middle of winter and the weird dampness dumpsters always had around them. The world shifted under Jason's feet.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Jason only took a glance at the Maine Coon cat that put itself between Jason and the dementor before the dark enveloped him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was laying on Bruce's sofa his side pressed up against its warmth. Roy and Tim were peering over him from the sides while Bruce stood a few steps away. Before he had a chance to speak up or ask anything, Tim reached up and pressed something against his lips.

"Chocolate," he said softly. "I read it somewhere that it helps," his voice was gentle, his fingers steady. Jason opened his mouth to accept the sweet. Tim's finger lingered on his lips for a moment before he pulled it away.

"The fuck just happened?" Jason asked as He tried to sit up. Roy grabbed his arm when he almost fell back and for once, Jason was glad the guy had such a steady hand.

"You passed out when the dementor zeroed in on you. But like... It took a look around and then flat out ignored anyone else for you," Roy answered.

"And what about the huge ass cat?" Jason asked, taking the chocolate from Tim's hands.

"That was Tim's patronus. He cast it before I could step in," Bruce replied from the corner. He stepped forward and gently laid his hand onto Jason's forehead and kept it there even when Jason tried to push it away. "You should go back to your dorm and sleep it off. You don't have any more classes if I remember right," he mused before finally pulling his hand away.

Jason glanced at his Replacement from the corner of his eye. Tim wasn't paying attention to them anymore. He packed his bag and stood from his place by Jason's side. He left the room without waiting for any of them to acknowledge him.

"I want to talk to you about something first," Jason said, pushing himself into a comfortable sitting position. His head still felt fuzzy, but he didn't feel like fainting anymore. The chocolate Tim gave him left a sweet taste in his mouth.

Bruce didn't say anything, only waited for Jason to speak up. But the boy didn't say anything, just glared at his best friend. Roy didn't move from his place by the sofa, he just kept on glancing back and forth between Jason and Bruce. He looked innocent and clueless as he watched them.

"What?" he asked, when now both of them were looking at him.

"Just the two of us," Jason said, emphasising the word 'two' in the sentence. Roy's eyes widened as he pushed himself into a standing position. He scratched the back of his neck in his embarrassment and gave them a wide grin.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm outta here," he said before grabbing his things from the floor. He gave one last wave to Jason before leaving the office. Jason shook his head; Roy was an idiot. Bruce waited until he heard the door closing after the Hufflepuff student before turning to Jason again.

"So what is this about?" he asked as he sat down onto the armchair.

Jason put another piece of chocolate into his mouth so he had another thing to focus on instead of Bruce.  
"I want to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley. I need something they don't have in Hogsmade."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
"What could you want that you can't get in Hogsmade?"

Jason rolled his eyes.  
"It's nothing bad, for fucks sake. It's just that they don't have the kind I want there," he answered. He stood up and walked to the window. He could see the students gathering beside the quidditch field, forming a circle around two other students he knew too well.

Tim threw his bag onto the ground and let Dick move him into a waltz hold. Jason frowned a little as he watched them. He couldn't see Tim's face but Dick had a big smile on his face and he seemed really eager to move Tim into his arms. He then lead them into a slow waltz and soon their legs lifted from the ground and they were floating around, getting higher with each step they took. As they turned, Jason finally got a look at Tim's face. His eyes were solely focused on Dick's face, his lips pressed into a thin line. He was analysing the situation and most of all, Dick.

He only turned back when he heard Bruce sigh behind him. Bruce rubbed his temple and gave Jason a look which lead the boy to know he won.  
"You can go this weekend. You'll have one hour, and I'm sending Alfred after you if you're not back in time," he warned. Alfred Pennywort was the old caretaker of the school, and even if he supposedly retired ages ago, he still worked as much as possible and knew every student by name. Usually, he was a Grandpa character for everyone, and yet he was arguably the most feared person in the castle.

Jason bit back his grin.  
"Understood."

***************

He needed to make a joke. If he didn't make one, he would come of as nice and thoughtful and he desperately needed to keep up that facade in front of him. Jason clutched the shopping bag in his hand and took a deep breath.

The Riddler and Tim had already sorted out the differences with a little help from Bruce, but Tim still didn't spend much time in his house's dorm, not wanting to try his luck with the painting again. That's why he was currently in the small classroom nobody used anymore with Jason standing outside of the door. He's been thinking about how to start this conversation with Tim since the day he fainted during DADA, but as his hand laid on the doorknob, every idea flew out of his hand.

But he pushed the doorknob down and opened the door.

Tim sat on one of the desk and glared at the juice box in front of him. His hands were clasped together and he kept his lips pressed against his thumbs. His wand laid next to him on the desk. Whatever he was trying to do involved using silent and wandless magic and from the intense concentration on his face, it wasn't exactly working out.

With as much noise as possible, Jason pulled out a chair and sat down onto it.  
"You know, muggles have a meme where they align shit into three categories. These categories are usually lawful, neutral and chaotic," he started out, not minding that Tim didn't even look at him. "I think that Ravenclaws can be perfectly put into these categories. There are the lawful Ravenclaws who shit dictionaries and vomit definitions, there are the neutral ones who study a lot but recognise that wisdom and book smart are different. And there are the chaotic Ravenclaws who will most likely die because their latest experiment blew up in their face. You, Timmers, are the embodiment of the chaotic Ravenclaw," he finished, pointing at Tim. He made himself comfortable on the chair, putting his shopping bag on the ground beside him.

"You say like that's a bad thing. Damian will most likely be overjoyed if I blew myself up," Tim murmured, still not taking his eyes of the juice box.

"Yeah, and I'd probably piss myself laughing, but we would still attend your funeral," Jason grinned.

"Good to know. Someone will need to wipe Dick's snot off my grave," Tim answered without missing a beat.

"Ya, saw you guys doing an impromptu dance show in the middle of the field a few days ago," Jason threw it to see Tim's reaction. Finally, the boy lifted his gaze from the box to Jason for a second before turning back. He let his hands fall into his lap.

"I wanted to see up close how he does that magic. Dick is a prodigy when it comes to using magic, but when he's not in a serious situation, he doesn't focus for long. He needs something that keeps him interested in his task. I wanted to see what he did," Tim explained. For once, Jason didn't interrupt him. "I asked him to fly us without using a wand or a spell."

"And?"

"As for the spell, he makes sound effects," Tim answered. His face was straight, except for the tiny little frown between his brows that was almost constantly present when he was baffled.

Jason, for one, deadpanned.  
"Sound effects."

Tim nodded.  
"Yes, sound effects."

"Like in comics and shitty cartoons?"

"Yes. Before taking off, he said 'Hwoosh!'. And when he was summoning some stuff from the other end of the room or something, he says 'Tadaaam'. As for keeping his focus, he hummed while we were in the air. That may be because we were dancing, but to be honest, this was the only magic that he performed that requires focusing for a longer period, so I don't know if this would be his usual method. I'm still investigating this one," he said.

Jason palmed his face. Tim seemed cool with these facts, but there was no way he could let it side.  
"Dick is an idiot."

The corner of Tim's mouth twitched. His posture relaxed a little as he finally gave Jason his full attention.  
"An idiot who is already considered to be the best wizard of our generation."

"Don't know. That patronus you pulled on my ass was quiet good," Jason said. This pulled out the smile Tim has been trying to hide.

"I just wish it was something little more flashy. Next to the wolf dog Kon produced the cat felt kinda lame," he chuckled. Jason shrugged.

"I think it suits you," he said. When Tim lifted an eyebrow, he added: "An asshole most of the time, but nice to you when they want something."

Tim flipped him off with a quick movement.  
"Then what the fuck do you want? This time you are the one that came to me," he reminded Jason. Jason finally grabbed the bag from the floor and stood from his chair. He threw it into Tim's lap, leaning against the desk so he was looking down at him.

"Brought you this," he answered, holding Tim's gaze. The younger's eyes widened before he looked at the bag to see what's inside. Before Tim had time to speak, Jason pushed himself away from the desk and turned to leave. "I don't like to owe people. We're equal now," he said. He was almost at the door when something collided with the back of his neck. He turned back around.

Tim looked just as surprised at he was. His hands were still full of the coffee grinds Jason gave him, but the juice box was now laying by Jason's feet. Jason couldn't decide if the boy was more surprised by the gift or by the successful spell. He shook his head and left the room before he could smile and chuckle in front of Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick's sound effects are a legit thing in some Nightwing issues where he actually makes sound effects for himself. It so dorky and so cute I just couldn't leave it out. :D Thank you for reading and please, leave a comment after yourself! You guys' comments always make me really happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, it's now 4 chapters instead of 3, because this chapter wasn't supposed to be written, but the more you asked about my HCs the more I thought about it, and it resulted in this. :) this is the most angsty chapter, the next one will be back to the 'teenager angst at most' kind of standard. :)

"Attention, please," Bruce stood onto the pedestal in front of the High Table. It took a few seconds for every student to quiet down, but he waited patiently until all eyes were trained on him. Jason exchange an unimpressed look with Artemis over the table, but neither of them said anything.  
Bruce nodded his head softly to himself, approving of the silence that fell over the room.

"As most of you have already learned or heard before, the Triwizard tournament was banned due to the events that took place right before the Second Wizard War," he looked around, noting the nods from his students. "This however, doesn't mean we stopped socialising with other schools as it is important the good relations internationally."

"I swear to Merlin, if he says we're holding a ball with Dick in the middle, I'm going to kill him," Jason muttered to Artemis. The girl smirked and looked at him from the corner of her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So we decided to hold a program, in which a small group of students from each school will visit the other establishments. We have the pleasure of hosting the other schools first, so we will hold a ball next Friday, the day before our guests leave," he said. Some people gasped in their places, girls reaching for the others' hand in excitement. They get to play dress up. Jason wanted to smash his head against the wall. One of two predicaments right.

One of the Gryffindors raised his hands. Bruce attention snapped to him.  
"Yes, Mister Thomas?"

Duke let his hand rest on the table again.  
"Who will go to the other schools?" he asked. Jason closed his eyes, trying not to be judgemental. Bruce wasn't the only person who decided this thing, the other teachers had their say in it as well.

"From the teachers, Professor Kyle and I will be attending these visits, while Professor Kent and Professor Prince will lead the school," he gestured towards the teachers who bowed his head lightly. Then Bruce turned back towards them: "As for the students, our Head boy and Head girl will be attending, as well as Mister Batson, Mister McGinnis and Miss Koriand'r," he said. Artemis and Jason looked at Kori at the same time, who was only smiling in her seat.

"That's gon' be a fun trip," Jason muttered as he watched them. Dick was known to be the playboy of his year, and there were two girls he had been on and off with throughout all his years: Kori and Barbara. Currently, he wasn't dating either of them, but this trip could change everything.

"Five galleon on Kori. They will be fucking by the end of the first week of the visits," Artemis drummed her finger on the table a few times, only turning to Jason to say this before looking back. Jason tapped the table too.

"You're on."

"Now, please welcome our guest," Bruce waved his hand that the five could sit down. "First the Beauxbatons. They gave us such fantastic witches like Professor Prince. Their attending teachers here are Professor Zatanna Zatara and Professor Dinah Lance," he said.

The door burst open. The girls were dressed in light blue coats, perfect picture of sophisticated grace. One of the girls gave Gar from Hufflepuff a wide smile and a wave, and for a split second both their skins turned to green. When they reached the High Table, they curtsied for the teacher before curtsey-ing towards the student. Then they sat down to the small table to the right of the High Table.

"The other visitors arrived from Durmstrang. Their attending teachers are Headmaster Ra's al Ghoul and Professor Jack Napier."

The doors fluttered slightly as the seven people came in. The lights flickered, the temperature dropped. Some people actually shivered, but Jason just gripped his knife tighter. Even though he had his wand hidden in his boots, he felt better having something to physically protect himself with. The man who walked on the front wore a poison green coat, his back straight as a pole, his face cold. The man who walked a step behind on his right on the other hand had a wife smile on his face. His shoulders slightly hunched forward, his hands crossed behind his back. For some reason, this man gave Jason the chills worse than the Headmaster.

The Headmaster shook Bruce's hand firmly and they slightly bowed their heads to the teachers, before walking to the table on the left. They got seated on the very other end of the Hall from Jason. Once they were all in their place, Jason let his knife go.

"We encourage all of our students to mingle and try to talk to as many people as possible. These relationships can last a lifetime, and that is something we all should treasure," Bruce finished his speech before clapping his hand together twice for all their food to appear. This caught everyone's attention, suddenly all kids were focused on their plates and what to fill it with. Jason however took his time to look around.

The first thing he noticed was how Damian glared at Durmstrang's headmaster. Jason had absolutely no idea how the kid could already despise the man so much, but again, Jason was already ready to put a knife into Jack Napier's back. The other thing was how the Headmaster spared no mind to anything else, his eyes were glued on a single person at the Ravenclaw table. And that person was Tim Drake, who was surveying the guest tables like he had already a full file of data on them and was only running through it. Then his eyes caught Ra's al Ghoul's. The man's face was emotionless but Tim leaned his head slightly to the side. He was surprised, but he was already analysing the situation. Just how Jason expected the boy to react. The man whoever, was a mystery.  
For the sake of his own sanity, Jason ignored the creepy smiles the other Durmstrang professor looked at them with.

*************

The tables were already next to the wall when the students entered the room. But this time Bruce wasn't the only the teacher who waited for them; Professor Jack Napier was standing right beside him. Jason put his bag on the table in the corner and leaned the against it. The moment he got caught with his back turned on the man was the day he died. And he wasn't the only one who thought it that way. Roy standing next to him wasn't a surprise, but Tim also went to them and sat upon the table, almost as if he tried to hide behind them.  
"I have a bad feeling about that guy. He's bad news," Tim muttered to them softly, not to bring attention to them.

"You're not alone," Jason growled. He kept his eyes trained on Bruce. He had already known the man for over six years, so he thought he had a quite good understanding of the usually stoic man. He tried to keep up a light hearted conversation with the man, but Jason saw how his shoulders were more squared up, his back straighter than usual. His eyes were colder, the corner of his lips twitching to frown.

This showed how he was also wary of the man. But he put on charming smile he always did when working as he looked at them.  
"Good morning everyone. As you may see, our guest professors will also participate in our lessons. Professor Napier is a Defence Against Dark Arts teacher like myself, so he will join us in our classes this week," he gestured towards the man who giggled softly.

"I hope we can work together," he said, but the way he said it gave it such a dark undertone, Jason automatically moved to stand in front of Tim. His replacement was tiny and not exactly a sportman. If they were to be attacked, Jason had a better chance of winning. Even if Tim noticed this, or if it bothered him, he didn't say anything.

"We are currently working on the Patronus summoning. Do you have anything to say on the matter, Professor?" Bruce asked. He was keeping up his professional face. Even if Jason was the last person to give Bruce any acknowledgement, even he would raise his hat for the man for this.

"Well, I always say that a good joke solves all of our problems, and it definitely works on the dementors. It kills their mode," he cackled. Some students forced out a laugh, but Jason openly frowned at the joke. He could also feel Tim shaking his head against his back.

"Well, if that helps you concentrate on the positives, it could definitely work," he said, trying hard not to cringe openly and not invalidate his colleague's advice.

"It has to work. I teach by experience so they have to nail the spell," he said, his grin widening a little if it was possible. He patted the wardrobe that held the dementor. Jason felt Tim's hand sneak into his own, and this time it was to ground him.

"I think that's a bit harsh," Bruce forced out, but Napier waved him off.

"No, it's not. It teaches them to think fast and act. Look," he said, and before Bruce even had time to process what was going on, Napier opened the wardrobe wide, letting the dementor out. Jason gave Tim's hand a squeeze as the dementor immediately singled them out. It was cold, even his bones chilled. After the pervious incident, Jason thought he would be less shaken by the dementor, yet his heart stopped and his breath hitched. He could hear as both the replacement and Roy reached for their wands.

"Expecto Patronum!" It was Bruce who spoke the spell, and soon his bats flew around the dementor, pushing it back into the wardrobe. He then made another movement in his wand to keep it shut, so Napier had no chance of opening it again. The glare that he sent the man could have killed, but Napier was still grinning.

"Professor Napier," Bruce voice dropped so low it vibrated in the room. "I have to ask you to refrain from springing things like this at my students. This is only their second time trying that spell," he said. His knuckled turned white from how strong he held his wand. He was truly terrifying in moment like these. One could see, why he was made headmaster.

"Everyone, please practice using the spell and summoning a Patronus, while I have a word outside with Professor Napier," Bruce addressed them, forcing himself to cool down again. He opened the door to his office, and reached up to grab the back of the professor's shirt, but in the end, he just hit him on the back gently.

"Damn, that guy is a lunatic," Roy whistled as the others turned to their friends. Nobody started practising, they were all whispering to each other.

"No shit," Jason sighed. He quickly let go of Tim's hand before Roy could notice and slumped against the table beside them. At least this time he didn't faint.

"But the dementor is hella creepy. He's like, obsessed with you," Roy chuckled softly, but the smile on his face was forced. He was just trying to crack a joke to calm himself down. It didn't work, but Jason couldn't hold that against him.

"Yeah. It would be great to know what the fuck is its deal," he sighed, looking up onto the ceiling for a moment.

"Do you want me to answer or was that rhetorical?" Tim asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. Jason gave him a vile look. The last thing he wanted was the replacement giving him answers, even if he needed them. He always hated how the younger was smarter then him. Before he could even get out the reply, Roy cut in.

"Yes," he said, and met Jason's gaze head on. "Look, Jay, I don't care if you don't but I'm not a genius like you guys so I need some explanation." Tim looked at Jason with a small smirk, but only started talking when Jason nodded his head and gave him the go ahead.

"It's because he's an easy target," Tim said easily, leaning back onto his hand.

Jason slammed his hand onto the desk, looming over the guy.  
"What did you just..."

"Don't overreact, you are," Tim didn't even flinch. "Since it basically lives in that wardrobe, you can be sure that this isn't that dementor first rodeo. They most likely already learned what kind of people can easily summon a Patronus. Of course, it's going to pick someone who can't. And let's face it, you are the most negative one here, and the dementor can feel that."

Roy scrunched up his nose. He still didn't understand.  
"But don't they feed on positive energy?"

"They do, but positive people can also summon Patronus easier. So they start at the easy mark, and work their way up, just like you would with training. You don't start with the marathon, you work up to it," Tim explained softly. He looked into Jason's eyes and gave him a small smile." But this is only my theory, as always."

"At this point, I'm pretty fucking done with your theories, Replacement," Jason barked, before turning his back to Tim and stepped away from them.

*****************

By the time they were at the end of the week, Jason was more than ready to send the guests back home and send the rest of the student body with them. He spent most of his time hiding away in the library, but even there he couldn't relax from the amount of couples trying to copulate behind the shelves. There were only ten guest students, and if Jason hasn't caught at least eight of them (some more than once) then he was blind.

And then came the worst of all, the ball. The ball Jason wanted to skip so bad. But Artemis said she needed someone on her arm, and even Jason wasn't brave enough to say no to her. Not like she needed everyone to walk her in, she made quite the sight in her fiery red dress and her long red locks falling onto her back. She was a walking fire and she would burn anyone who tried their hands at her. She smirked at Kori when she saw her, it was their night and neither was backing down. Kori's deep purple dress showed a generous amount of cleavage on Roy's arm, both guys surprised that the dress got approved by the teachers. The colour made her dark skin glow, her green eyes shining in the light. They were a sight to behold, Jason would admit that. But he refused to drool like Roy did. He just sat down once Artemis decided he wasn't needed anymore and glared at everyone who enjoyed themselves.  
Dick hasn't left the dancefloor since he walked into the room. He had another girl in his arms throughout every song, then just accepted the next when they ended. Damian tried really hard to gloom in the corner but the youngest Kent was constantly by his side like an overeager puppy and pulled him along to whatever thing he was up to. And then there was Tim. Mini Bruce Wayne. The perfect socialite. The perfect picture of sophisticated grace with his perfect posture, his clothes and hair perfectly arranged. Jason was actually sure the guy actually had make-up on since there was no way the ever-present bags under his eyes went away for just this one night.

Tim seemed to be constantly by Bruce's side, chatting away with the teachers, not minding the commotion of dancing students. He may not have been the chosen one for the trip, but he from the way Bruce proudly put his hand on Tim's shoulder, he surely made himself unforgettable. The fucking kid was playing business shark at sixteen already.

Jason stood from his table and walked to the buffet. He didn't need to watch and make himself even angrier. If Bruce wouldn't kill him for ruining a night like this, Artemis and Kori definitely would. The buffet was almost completely empty at this point, even though the house elves were working tirelessly to keep it full. Jason grabbed a plate and stocked on every single item he could get his hands on. And then he left the Great Hall.

He walked a corner until the sounds finally died down and opened the window to let in some fresh air. Everything felt too stuffy and too warm in there, the hundreds of students dancing around made it seem even more full than usual. The cold air caressed his skin for a moment before he sat down onto the ground under the window. Jason leaned his head against the cold stone, letting the chill wash over his body. Then he took a bite from one of his sandwiches.

His tie was too tight but he couldn't be assed the loosen it, he would just fall into bed if he could. Suit life just wasn't for him. It was for Dick who relished in being the center of attention, or Tim who found a way to use every situation to his advantage. Jason was a street rat and he was proud to be one.  
"I hope you can spare some of that," a voice called out and Jason raised his gaze from his food. Tim stood by his side, his tie now loose, his hair a little messed up. He looked like a rebellious rich boy who will fuck you in the closet before selling an overpriced house to your already broke parents.

"Get your own, Timbers," Jason growled, and glared at the younger as Tim sat down next to him. He couldn't scoot away, because ethat would make him look weak, but he also knew that the Replacement wasn't one to back down either. Jason was stuck.

"They have a new menu now and I'm not a fan of it. You took some stuff I actually wanted to try," Tim answered and try to take a bite from Jason's food, but the guy slapped his hands away before he could touch anything.

"Why aren't you inside with your future slaves?" he asked to take Tim's mind off his food. It seemed to work as Tim smirked and leaned against the wall.

"It's hard to network when the students are horny and the teachers are only partially listening to you. But it was still worth a try, who knows when you'll need some help," he shrugged and before Jason could react he stole a small cake.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder why you're not in Slytherin. You'd fit in well with the soulless bastards," Jason mused. Not minding that Tim had already taken a bite of the cake, he took it back and stuffed it into his mouth just so Tim had no choice at eating it. Serves him right.

Tim laughed softly and pulled his knees to his chest.  
"You're right. It's probably because I hated these kind of things when I was eleven, because of my parents. Took me a few years to realise my mother was right and this is the only way to move forward," he said. Then grinned: "And also because I will most likely die doing something for science than actually grow up to be rich."

Jason almost smiled back at him. Almost. For now, he just settled looking at his replacement with his stupidly soft looks that he definitely enhanced with make-up or magic because there was no way his eyes were actually that big.

But then the world fell silent and Jason just couldn't ignore that. Tim was still looking at him, so Jaosn could see how the look in his eyes changed, before he slowly turned his head to the side. The ball was still going, so the music couldn't be turned off. But even if the ball ended, the hundreds of students that were in the Hall would definitely make some noise as they left. There was no way there would be silence this close to the heart of the evening.

"The batsy told me not to play with his students, but I just can't not play with the birdies! So innocent and naive, they need to fly out into the world! Hahahaha! Get it? Birdies fly!" the deranged laughter came from every direction, but the professor of Durmstrang was nowhere to be seen. Jason put his plate to the ground and stood up from his place, with Tim not so far behind him.

"Aww, don't look so scared! We'll just see how well the Batsy taught you!" Napier said with a loud giggle. Jason looked around. He couldn't see any students, even if they were just a corner from the hall, no sound other than the fucking teacher's talk. Then there was a flash of light before Tim took his hand and ran down the corridor to get farther away from the hall. The spell knocked into the window. This made the man laugh even louder, the sounds echoing through the silent corridor.

"We should go the other way, we'd have more choices," Jason muttered as they ran forward full speed. He tore his hand out of Tim's so it wouldn't slow them down.

"And get stuck on the staircases if they move? Hell no!" Tim bit back, only sparing him a glance. "This is home turf, we know where to go, he doesn't. PROTEGO!" he shouted out just in time to block a spell the teacher sent in their way.

"Only the classrooms are this way," Jason realised, pulling his wand out of his robe. Unlike Tim, he couldn't cast a spell without it.

"And one of them leads to safety," Tim answered easily. Their shoes knocked into the hard stone, but their hearing were still blocked by whatever charm Napier cast on them. It annoyed Jason to no end. They could navigate through Hogwarts blind if needed, but not seeing people was dangerous in itself. They needed a get away.

He stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to face the empty space.

"Jason, come!" Tim shouted at him, coming to a halt.

"Open the door! I'll catch up to you," he shouted back before raising his wand. "Protego Totalum!"

It was just a second before the guy knocked into the barrier. Jason still couldn't see him, but this was enough. He ran after Tim as fast as he could to see him already charming open the DADA classroom door. That lead to Bruce office, but even just a knock on the door would alert Bruce that something wasn't right and he was needed. They could hear the Durmstrang professor sending curses at the barrier and it was just second before it would break down.

Tim threw open the door and ran in, leaving it open for Jason.  
"Now, birdies, you're no fun. Where's the excitement? Some screams would be appreciated!" Before Jason could shut the door, he was kicked in the stomach hard enough to knock the breath out of him. He was a quidditch player, he was no stranger to pain, yet it still hurt.

"Baubillious!" Tim said, now with wand in his hand.

"Oh no you don't," The teacher giggled. "Stupefy! " Tim dropped onto the floor but not before the white sparks from his wand knocked into the door of Bruce's office.

Jason scrambled forward fast enough to take Tim into his arms before the teacher could fire another spell at the unconscious boy. He turned back towards the room where Professor Napier was now standing in his full glory, his smile wide, his eyes full of sadistic pleasure. Jason kept his wand trained on the man, but he didn't even seem fazed by it.

"Now, the last bird. Say," he creeped right into Jason's face, leaning over their bodies on the floor. Jason clutched Tim even closer as to hide him with his own body. Napier's grin got even wider if possible, "what do you fear the most?" he thrust his hand out to the side, pointing his wand. And the wardrobe opened.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into Tim's hair. He wasn't ready for the dementor. He would deal with the man until help arrived but a sociopath AND a dementor? That was too much. The man mocking laugh didn't help the situation. Tim wasn't awake to cast a Patronus. And Bruce won't arrive in time.

Jason looked up. The dementor was slowly making his way towards them, already opening his jaw. From the floor, Jason could see into his hood. In that moment, he was sure he'll never sleep again. There was no way he would ever be happy again.  
He pulled Tim into his chest and tried to concentrate on him. The slim body against his own, the light smell of his shampoo. How his hand felt in his during their last encounter with the dementor, how his eyes smiled on the corridor. He could still taste chocolate Tim fed him, and feel the pressure of his fingers on his lips. That needed to be enough, because in that moment, there was nothing else.  
"Expecto Patronum!"

Bruce apparated into his study the moment he felt the knock on the door. The DADA classroom was closed and his students knew better than to enter from there unless it was a dire situation. He could hear the commotion inside. He pushed aside a chair that was in the way and pushed the door open hard enough that the handle knocked into the wall.

The sight that greeted him was the scariest, yet the most majestic thing he ever witnessed.

The amphitere was almost as tall as the room itself, its tail curled protectively around the boys on the ground. It spread its bony wings wide, and would it be anything other than a Patronus, it would've knocked everything over. It unhinged its jaw towards the dementor pushing it back towards the wardrobe, until it went in. With one powerful swipe of its wings, the amphitere knocked the doors of the wardrobe close, before turning towards the door of the classroom. Bruce only noticed Napier standing there when the giant snake-like creature attacked the man, all but swallowing him before disappearing.

Napier seemed rather surprised by this, his ever-present smile giving its place to wide eyes, his mouth falling open.

Jason panted and fell into a laying position, letting his wand rest on the ground in favour of putting both arms around Tim. Bruce ran down the stairs so he was by their side. He put his hand on Tim's pulse to make sure he was alive before he put his hand on Jason's head. The boy didn't even try to push it away.  
"Napier!" Bruce barked out, now raising his eyes to the man at the door. The professor put his grin back on his face and just spread his arms.

"Come on, Batsy. All in fun and games. At least the birdies learned how to fly!" he laughed and just turned around and left the room. Bruce almost launched after him, but he had two of his boys on his hands and they were more important.  
Jason ran his fingers into Tim's hair, holding his head to his chest. He will never confess to this if anyone asked, but for once in his life, he was glad to take comfort in the weight of Bruce's hand on his head and his replacement in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment after yourself! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this is the end. But if you have any questions about my HCs or anything, please ask them in the comments and I may write another chapter with it. :) I also might add more chapters later, if I feel like it. :)

"... all I'm saying is that if we would just be allowed to make some changes to how brooms are made and if I was allowed to use some technology to amp them up, then we could fly so much faster. It would be CRAZY," Roy gushed on. He has been on this topic for the days. Just like Jason, Roy was muggleborn and spent most of his childhood surrounded muggle technology. And while Jason vaguely understood it, Roy was really good with his hands and could put together anything. And after he literally dreamed a technologically advanced broom, he had been coming up with ways to make it happen.

"What would be crazy?" Kori asked and leaned her head back. She sat in front of Artemis at the Slytherin table, her first breakfast in Hogwarts since she left two weeks ago.

"A broom if Roy would be allowed to transform it," Jason answered with a sigh. He threw himself down beside her and let her give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't appreciate my genius, I get it," Roy frowned and directly sat onto Kori's other side. Jason only rolled his eyes, but Kori giggled.

"I appreciate your genius," and she gave him a peck too. This put the smile back onto Roy's face.

"That's great, but now we have something else to discuss," Artemis patted the table before looking at Kori. Her eyes were piercing, her expression spoke of immense focus. "Tell us. Did you sleep with Dick or did he get together with Barbara again?"

Suddenly the five galleons in Jason's pockets seemed to weigh a ton. He turned to watch Kori as well, and while Roy wasn't in on the bet, he was just generally interested in the topic.

Kori looked around before slowly leaning forward.  
"After Jason and Tim's fiasco with Napier, Wayne put him into Azkaban, so Durmstrang sent another attending teacher, Professor Slade Wilson. Rumour has it that Dick actually slept with him. Barbara and I shared a room every night, so we definitely weren't the ones who left the hickies on him, and he definitely didn't fall off the broom to get a limp like he had sometimes," she said in a shushed tone, making sure nobody around them would hear it.

" Dick slept with a teacher?" Roy could barely close his mouth, even after he spoke.

Kori nodded.  
"If the matching hickies are anything to go by."

For the first time in a while, a large smile spread onto Jason's lips.  
"This is awesome. This is such a treat for me right now. Fucking golden boy isn't so perfect after all," he said. Suddenly, the world seemed brighter and life was so much easier. Dick Grayson could suck his cock.

"Still, this is just a rumour, nothing has been confirmed, so you didn't hear it from me," Kori said before gathering her things and leaving the table. She gave Roy one last peck before walking out of the hall.

"So neither of us was right," Artemis sighed. "Wanna call it truce?" she extended her right hand. Jason clasped it without hesitation.

"Yeah, sure," he said said as they shook hands before he reached for his breakfast.

"So, as I was saying, I think I could make something really fucking impressive if given the chance," Roy said, making his best puppy eyes impression at Jason. Jason, however, only raised an eyebrow. Roy looked ridiculous. If it was hiss Replacement or his annoying ex then it might actually work. Those two knew how to make puppy eyes. Roy on the other hand had no fucking clue. Not to mention that he was a brick wall as far as the human body was able to be.

"And what the fuck do you want me to do about it? It's not like I make the decisions around here." If he did, 90% of the student body wouldn't be there anymore.

"Well, I was hoping you could put in a nice word with Prof Wayne for me," he grinned, fluttering his lashes. This made even Artemis snort on the other side of the table.

Jason gave him an unimpressed look as he took a bite from his bagel.  
"Why don'cha do it yourself?"

"Because he hates me and you know it. You can deny it all you want, but he has a sweet spot for you," Roy pointed at him accusingly before taking a sweet looking pastry from the tray in the middle.

"True," Artemis agreed. Roy nodded vehemently as he bit into the food.

"That still doesn't mean he would agree just because I asked him," Jason argued.

"You still have a better chance, " the read head pointed out without even swallowing the pastry first. Jason frowned and pushed Roy's head away as the crumbs fell into his lap.

"You're disgusting."

"I'll stop talking when you agree to try," Roy could barely get the sentence out around the food he was chewing on.

"I hate you so fucking much," Jason groaned and stood up from his seat. He can eat in class once his appetite came back.

"But I love you," Roy sang happily, but didn't follow him out of the hall. Jason rolled his eyes and mimed the words to himself. He would die for his friends, but that didn't mean he would do their chores for them.

And yet, after classes he was walking through the secret tunnel that lead to Bruce office, already going trough with the reasoning of why the man should let Roy blow up another broom with his experiment. But much to his surprise the door was already slightly open, with the sounds of arguing coming from he office. Jason squatted down by the door, far enough so the dark hid his frame from the inside, but he could see what was going on.

Tim sat in front of Bruce's desk. He leaned back, his robe and bag discarded on the floor. Bruce was walking up and down on the other side of the desk, before stopping and leaning onto the wooden table.

Tim sighed.  
"Are you done?" he asked, his voice unashamedly bored. Jason could imagine the look in his eyes, the cold boredom that made you feel absolutely worthless. Bruce didn't answer but narrowed his eyes at the impudence.

Tim took this as a yes. He leaned a little forward, and while he wasn't sitting straight, this was much less cheeky than his previous state.  
"Look, I'm not going to take Al ghoul's offer. He can promise whatever, I don't care for Durmstrang. The last thing I need is a bunch of meatheads bullying me and that creep coming after my ass at every given opportunity. So you don't have to worry," he said softly, keeping eye contact with Bruce.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. He hasn't heard of this before. He had noticed the man eyeing Tim during meals the guests spent there and he saw them talking, but only when Bruce was with them. There was no reason for the headmaster to go after Tim, since he barely knew him.

The harshness and anger faded from Bruce's face, giving its place to endless exhaustion. He sat into his armchair and put his arms onto the table.  
"But you will need to if you fail this year, again. There is only so many times you can fail your exams before we have to kick you out. I know this is only the midterms yet, but you handed in your papers empty because you slept through them," Bruce lifted up a stack of papers before letting them fall back onto the desk, not wanting to look at them." You can't keep this up."

"But why do I even need to take these exams? I have the NEWT, with every single one of them at hundred percent. Even the Ministry acknowledges it," Tim answered with a slight shake of his head.

Bruce suppressed a sigh.  
"And yet we're required to keep you in the school system until your seventeen, because it only becomes valid then. You can't use magic outside of here, even if you have the Minister herself write you a paper to validate your NEWT," he answered.

"And what if I don't want to use magic?"

Bruce's eyebrows shot up, just like Jason's.  
"What?"

"What if I don't want to use magic?" Tim repeated. "I want to study muggle technology. I've been researching their subject called 'physics' and I have to say they're much more interesting and logical than anything we wizards have achieved in the last two hundred years."

Jason felt the pump going up in him, his anger swelling up deep in his chest until it was all he could think about. He knew Tim could be irrational when he was zeroed in of something, but this was inventing a new kind of stupid. At least he wasn't the only one floored. Bruce's eyes widened, his jaw dropped.  
"Tim, you can't be serious..."

"But I am. Even if it's not forever, I want to study muggle physics and technology. I have..." he started a rant about his plans for now, but Jason did not stick around for that. He heard enough. He quickly went back in the tunnel and walked around the corridor to wait for Tim in front of Bruce office.

His heart was drumming so heard he could feel it on his temple. He knew he was edging himself on, but he couldn't help it. Tim was stupid. So stupid Jason could have just pushed dhim out off the highest tower in Hogwarts. And then Tim would probably stop his fall with a spell, maybe summon his broom. And THEN he would appreciate how much better magic makes their lives. He would learn to be thankful for the gifts he has been given.

He drummed his foot on the ground as he waited for his replacement to show up. It only took Tim ten minutes before he left Bruce's office. His hair was messed up like he had ran his hand through it one too many times, his tie hanging loose around his neck. His clothes were crumpled, hanging around his slim frame. He looked at Jason and sighed, but he couldn't even start to speak, before Jason spoke.

"What the fuck, Tim? You're failing, again?" Jason pushed himself off the wall. "I get it, you can have anything, but don'tcha think this is too much? No respect for anyone?"

Tim closed his eyes for a moment until he calmed down enough not to snap at Jason.  
"You don't..."

"Yeah, I do! I get it, you're a pureblood who has money and reputation to live a good life, but the fact, that you have the brain to be a fucking genius and you don't even work hard enough to pass is such a bullshit, I can't even..." Jason took a deep breath, and this tiny pause was enough for Tim to speak.

"You don't fucking know shit! Don't speak as if you know me and my life!" he stepped forward, but Jason immediately pushed him back and against the wall.

"Oh my god, poor rich kid, he grew up in luxury, my heart is bleeding for you!" he mimed as he hit the wall right beside Tim's head. "The fact, that you fail everything purposefully because you can't be assed to do them is rubbing me the wrong way, Replacement. Everyone else works their ass off to achieve what is just being handed to you on a silver platter. The least you could do is at least pretend to care enough to get a non-failing grade," he hissed into the younger's face. Tim pushed against his chest, but Jason was much bigger than him and much stronger so he barely budged.

"Fuck off, Jason! I may fail my classes, but I have also have written proof that I know all the stuff you guys are just trying to memorize and understand," he said, his eyes throwing flames as he looked at Jason. "And you may think you know what I went through growing up, but you have no fucking idea."

"Well, it can't be that bad, being the child of a minister and a professor. Every tried being homeless? Not knowing when you'll have food again? Surviving on your own?" Jason leaned his head to the side. "You don't know pain. You don't know hardship. So don't fucking pose here right you're some martyr," he pushed himself off the wall, stepping away from Tim.

"I may not. But don't forget, that I'm my own person, and not parents," Tim said. Jason only gave him the middle finger as he walked away. Roy could fuck his broom, Jason needed to hit something or he would blow up.

***************

Three weeks have passed. Ever since then, neither of have spoken to the other. Their relationship was strained more than ever before and Jason hexed Tim the very first time they met. Tim still had the scar on his neck. Sometimes their eyes would accidentally meet through the room before they both turned on their heels and left.

And Tim went for it and failed all of his classes, always making sure that he sat in Jason's perimeter of sight and slept through all of his exams. And he stuck by the Superboy's side. They were already attached by the hip before, but this was a brand new level of clinginess. The Kent's hand was almost constantly on Tim's lower back or his waist and Tim even had the audacity to laugh with him and smile at him when they guy turned to him.

The fork in Jason's hand bended, so he threw it onto the table. He reached for his cup of tea to give himself something to do. Artemis gave him a dirty look and turned to look at him eye to eye.  
"Look," she started, putting her hands on the table. "I don't fucking care why you're distracted. We both know that if you want to have a heart to heart, you go to Kori or to Roy. So I won't beat it out of you. But if you fuck today up, I WILL end you."

Jason snorted and met her eyes over his cup.  
"I feel your love, thank you."

"We're playing Gryffindor today, and this match may as well loose us the cup if we're not good enough. I don't care if you get hurt, I know you can handle yourself. But if you leave opportunities for the Gryffindors to score, I won't forgive you and will bench you for the rest of the year without hesitation," she said, her gaze unwavering, her face serious.

Jason smirked, leaning forward a little.  
"I'm your best beater, and you know that. You wouldn't bench me," he said.

Artemis' eyes narrowed.  
"Try me," she slammed her hand onto the table and stood up. She pointed at Jason's plate. "Finish your breakfast. If you faint off the broom, nobody will catch you." And with hurried steps, she left the hall. Jason shook his head with a soft laugh and bended his fork back into a normal shape so he could finish his eggs. Then he left to go back to the dorm to get ready for the match.

The green robe fluttered behind him as he walked onto the field, the broom Alfred (Bruce) gifted him for last Christmas in his hands. They lined up behind Artemis. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, her back straight, her shoulders squared up. She looked every bit of the captain she was.  
"There's no other choice than to win. I don't care what happens out there. You can get hurt as always. You may miss, as always. But if I see that you gave them a point by being distracted or careless, you won't play anymore this year, understood?" she asked. The team nodded and when the trumpets finally went off, they walked out onto the field.

The students were screaming, people rooting for whichever house they wanted to. Jason didn't look around, he tried his best to ignore the sounds coming from every direction. Clark stood in the middle of the field, with the box laying by his feet.  
"Today's match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Captains, please come forward and shake hands," he said, giving both teams a smile. Kori and Artemis stepped forward and eyed each other before shaking hands. Artemis looked fierce, while Kori has a small smile on her full lips.

"I expect a fair play from everyone. Since you are all veterans to the game, I won't go over the rules," he said, before kicking open the box. The bludgers immediately started moving but the straps held them back. "Now, mount your brooms."

No further words needed. Everyone got onto their brooms and then all players were in the air. Jason gripped his bat a bit tighter. He was ready for this.

"Everyone in position?" Clark looked around the circle the players formed over his head.

"Yes, Sir, " they replied in unison.

"Then here comes the Snitch," he said, opening the little window in the box before eletting the little golden ball fly away. It circled the Seekers before disappearing.  
Clark grabbed the quaffle in his hands, before kicking the side of the box so the straps released the bludgers, sending them flying into the air. He took his whistle into his mouth and blew into it as he threw the quaffle in the air.

The game was on. 

Superboy motherfucking Kent was the first to grab the quaffle and he shot out in the direction of their hoops. Jason flew up to intercept a bludger from one of the chasers, sending it flying right to the Gryffindor's back. The boy avoided it, but this was enough for Artemis to snatch the quaffle from him.

Jason often lost count of the goals during the matches, and this time it wasn't an exception. His focus needed to be constantly on the bludger and his teammates if he didn't want anyone injured because then the Gryffindor would have one man over them. He didn't even realise how much time had passed, it could have been just ten minutes or an hour. It was the same for him.

He sent a bludger from Artemis' head towards the Gryffindor's seeker when he felt something colliding with his back. It was the other blufger, hitting him with enough force that he heard his spine crack before he fell off his broom. The pain that shot through his back was so intense his hand slipped off his broom. He brealy had time to look up at the Gryffindor beater who was barely two feet away from his broom with bat in his hand. No wonder it hurt so bad.

Jason felt his body collide with another one before they were both plummeting down onto field. And sorry not sorry, Jason was glad the other guy was under him, because he took the fall that Jason was sure his back wouldn't be able to handle.

Clark blew into the whistle to stop the play and ran to them through the field. Jason rolled off the guy and made a face. Conner Kent barely looked up at him before letting his head fall back onto the ground to glare at the sky over their head.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside them. Conner pushed himself into a sitting position and nodded slightly. Jason tried to straighten up, but his back cracked so bad even Clark winced.

"Sure," he answered, trying to move as much as possible and forget the pain that still lingered.

"You're both out and you know it. Go see Doctor Thompkins. Especially you, Jason," he pointed at the boy before standing up. He blew his whistle again to signal the continuation of the match.

"Thanks, asshole," Conner spat at Jason. Jason got onto his feet and gave him the finger.

"Fuck off, Kent," he growled as he grabbed dhis fallen broom from the ground and walked back towards the school. The corridors were blessedly empty so no one got in his way as he walked to the infirmary. He shed his robe and shirt and let the woman take a look at his back.

"You'll have a huge bruise, but you'll live," she patted his shoulder, signalling that he could take his shirt back on. She didn't even shed her coat during the interaction, so she went back to the door. "But if you have any other problem with it, you know where to find me," she sighed, before leaving the room. She was really chill when it came to these types of injuries and that was a quality Jason could appreciate.

"Could've been a little more graceful as you fell, this way I can only give four points for it," the familiar voice said and Jason almost growled as he turned around. Tim leaned against the door, his winter robes still fastened around his body, with the Ravenclaw scarf that made his eyes disgustingly blue.

"If you're looking for the Kent, he didn't come here," he said and turned back towards his robe to put it back on. He may not be allowed to get back on court but he could still go and watch the rest of the game.

"I know. I came because Dick is crazy worried and Bruce thought you wouldn't appreciate a hysterical Grayson on your back right now," he said, and without any announcement, he just grabbed dthe back of Jason's shirt and pulled it up. Jason Tore it out of his hands by stepping away.

"The fuck, Replacement?" Jason asked as he turned around.

"That's going to be really ugly by tomorrow," Tim said with an almost impressed look in his eyes. Jason put his robe back on.

"Yeah well, you can suck my dick. Leave me alone," he said and intentionally bumped his shoulder into Tim's as he walked past him. But his replacement didn't give up. He just grabbed his hand and said:

"No need to be an ass."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned around.  
"Listen the fuck up, Replace..." he started as he looked back, but Tim was already there, pressing his lips against Jason's own. His eyes were close, his hands holding onto Jason's robe to steady himself. Jason only pulled back after a few seconds.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, but while his voice was full of anger, they didn't reflect in his eyes. This scenario went on in his head in some traitorous dreams, but right now their relationship wasn't in a place that would allow this to happen.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," Tim answered, once again rising onto his tippy toes to press their lips together. This time, Jason kissed back. He bit into Tim's lower lip to cause him a bit of pain and trusted his tongue forward the moment Tim's lips opened up. His arms circled Tim's tiny waist that felt way too slim under his heavy coat and pulled him flush against his body.

They only came apart when they needed to breath.  
"I'm still made at you," Jason whispered.

"Me too." But their lips met again and again. Tim got rid of his coat and Jason also let his robe fall onto the floor as he pushed Tim onto the bed by the wall.

Tim looked up at him, his lips red an swollen with his eyes burning with want. He was beautiful and Jason resented him for it.

"Leslie will kill us if she finds out we did anything in here," Tim reminded them and Jason almost winced. There was no chance at them getting away with anything; Leslie will find out no matter what.

"Way to ruin the mood," Jason sighed and moved to the bed. He kept his distance from Tim as he laid down over the comforter. He then gave Tim a look until the younger climbed up and laid by his side. They didn't touch, just laid there side by side in uncomfortable silence. Jason's lips were still burning from their kisses and he knew if he just moved his arm an inch, his elbow would knock into Tim. They were ridiculously tense even if just seconds ago they were trying to tear the other's clothes off.

Jason sighed. He was the older and the more mature one, even if Tim would argue about this. He extended an arm over Tim's head, prompting the younger to come closer.

"Are you seriously leaving to study with the muggles?" he asked, still refusing to meet Tim's eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe," Tim answered softly as he moved closer, pressing himself into Jason's side.

"Won't Mommy and Daddy be mad?" Jason asked, finally turning his head to the side. Tim rolled his eyes and turned to the side to push himself onto his forearm.

"Look, I know you think I had an easy life, and I understand your point. But it wasn't fun and games like you think," he said, shaking his head a little. His deep blue eyes reflected sadness, which surprised Jason more than he let on. Then Tim continued: "By the time I was three, I went through seven live-in nannies for every time my parents left the city. By five, I had most European etiquettes beaten into me and could hold a conversation in three languages. From the moment I could stand, I was required to stand by my parents' side completely still so they wouldn't need to hold me. They always said: 'Don't run off. Don't play around. Only speak when spoken to.' I may not have needed to fight for my life, but I know what it's like to try surviving," he said, holding Jason's gaze the entire time.

Jason didn't look away as he lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers into soft hair by Tim's nape.  
"We don't know shit about each other, do we?" he asked. His crass style was enough to make Tim laugh softly.

"No, we really don't," he smiled before leaning down to press their lips together again. It was much gentler this time, like they had all the time in the world, only the two of them.

From the distance, loud cheering came.  
"The match ended," Jason exclaimed. He only pulled back enough so he could speak, and he could still feel Tim's lips softly gazing his. Tim looked towards the window for a fleeting moment, before looking back at Jason.

"Just... Let's just wait a moment more," he said and let's Jason pull him down into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself! I love reading them and I try to respond to the best of my abilities! :)


End file.
